Rating Game All Stars
Liam: "What's up folks?! It's me Liam, back and ready for the long awaited, Rating Game All Stars! This season, 14 of the most beloved and expert players this game has ever seen are returning for their final shot at the mysterious and unrevealed prize." "We're back in the first setting of the game, an uncharted and forgotten island in the middle of Indonesia, where these hopeless 14 will compete in the ratings that they remember from past seasons, they will be split into two teams and will be competing alongside one another until the dreaded merge. Most of them will fumble, 13 will crumble and 1 will beat the rumble and win the prize." He continues and takes a deep breathe in. "Oh look here come the `all stars` now!!" ' Rules: *'The host is the only one allowed to talk in bold. (This will be so important things are highlighted) *'Follow standard wiki rules which you can find here.' *'No sign ups, this is all stars which were chosen by me, sorry.' *'Have fun, or else! >:(' The All Stars: Please put a nickname in brackets next to your name :) #Soundandimage #MRace2010 (Race) #Franky494 #LindsayxJustin #Ifraid #TrentFan #XrosHearts #GalaxyRemixZ #BlazeHead 51 #SkullKidX (Mike) #Tikkibikki #Sunsummer7 #OrangeBirdMaster2 #XxSolarEclipsexX Interactions: Friends: Conflict: Alliances: (Fill in after the alliance is done) Pre-chat: Liam: Welcome to the game you all know and love. Please chat here until everyone has arrived... Zach: Back for another season. great!! Blaze: totally!, it's great that Rating Game has returned!, i'm really looking forward to this! Sunsummer7: Wow... never expected for me to be an all-star. Glad to be here. Race: Great to be back >:) Orange: It's awesome to be back! Its been awhile! Johnny: Hello! I'm back! Episode 01 - Starting From The Bottom: Liam: Welcome back you freaky 13! We will now select teams. The captains are the previous winners. MRace and TF, Please start picking your teams. Race: I start first? Soundandimage, he's the previous runner-up, so....we have to stick togheter? Zach: Maybe. TF: I pick Sun I guess then, because.........why not? Franky: Like Hi, Plz pick me :D (When will you reveal the mystery person) Blaze: uhhh...pick me? Orange: Please pick me!!!!! Race: Sorry guys, but i choose LxJ! Liam: Okay well this is taking forever...so I guess Blaze, Ifraid, Xros and Mike join MRace's team. And the rest are on TF's team. Anyways, the first rating is......Episodes! A new topic, you will select an episode of Total Drama and I will decide each teams fate :3 Zach: Uhm what about "Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan"? Race: The Brunch Of Disgustiness, maybe? Sun: I choose Million Dollar Babies. Blaze: The EX Files for me. Orange: "Not So Happy Campers - Part 1" Franky: I was gonna pick what orange said but now I pick Walk like an egyptian (Part 1) ''*Starts Walking like an egyptian* Johnny: "I Triple Dog Dare You!" Ifraid: Dodgebrawl. '''Liam: Well, alot of great episodes but my favourite is "Hook, Link, Screamer!" So no one got that, however my runner up and winner of this rating is...........Orange! For team TF! Okay these names are not working...anyways the elimination awaits team MRace. uh.' Elimination: Team MRace. Blaze, Ifraid, Johnny, Mike, Sound, LxJ Liam: We will remain the voting through PM on the chat to keep the secrets! While we wait for these votes, decide among yourselves for a team name :L Race: >.< Liam: Well I got three votes -.- the person who is eliminated is.....not MRace, Sound, Mike, Ifraid, Blaze and Johnny. LxJ you are the first eliminated user. You will exit by the raft of shame. *puts LxJ on a raft which floats down a waterfall, all you can hear is a scream.* All right then...return back to camp the rest of you. Episode 02: Drama Rama Rama Camp MRace: Zach: we need to win the next challenge, would not like to be in the elimination twice in a row at the beginning. Camp TF: Challenge: Liam: Okay teams, the next rating is.......Music! Please leave a link to a sing and i'll rate them when I got over half of entries :3 Zach: Hey Brother , what's your problem? This challenge would be more interesting if you limited it to a gerne, like Jpop Sun: Total Drama Island Opening: I Wanna Be Famous. (I can't post a link) Franky: Roar by Katy Perry Franky: Ummm Is anyone else gonna compete (Not godplaying; been a day or two) Ifraid: I got nothing. Orange: Demons Race: Short, but awesome :D Blaze: this song is great, and i haven't known it for very long! Mike: I change my mind: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hD8mLVNiyEk (Found out how to copy paste :D) TF: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJtKCzfyZP0 Tikki: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IkoVs3QtA0 (didnt realise it started and you could use an Ask.fm for voting) Liam: Okay, a nice mix of songs here but the one i am going with is.........Hey Brother. MRace's team are safe. Also I have the new team names. Team Global X and Team Cosmic X as shout outs to our previous season! :D ' Team Cosmic X Elimination: (Team TF) Liam: Team Cosmic, it was an unanimous vote against Jordan. Sorry dude. Tikki: Jordans a girl.... Episode 03: Painting The Town Blue '''Liam: Okay today's rating is Animals! ' Orange: Polar Bears! TF: Pandas. Sun: Grizzly Bears. Ifraid: Black Bears, wait what? (No racism was intended btw) '''Liam: So far 4 answers. The challenge ends tomorrow 8PM (UTC) or 2PM (EST) Race: Lack of originality >.<. I say.....Komodo Dragons, because of their name ^^ Zach: Unicorn. Blaze: Lions. Franky: Dolphins :D Mike: Liger's (Mix of a lion and a tiger) It's pretty much my favoirite animal of all time. Tikki: Reindeer (its christmas after all) Liam: I have decided. The winner is....MRace, and his team! Team Cosmic X will be facing elimination once again. Elimination: Cosmic X: Liam: The good thing is that since Johnny didn't do the challenge out of everyone, he is eliminated today. The rest of you are safe. ' Episode 04: Anti-Climatic Challenge: '''Liam: Okay today's rating is.... Pokemon. Because there is like hundreds of them this category will be interesting. ' Orange: Arceus, the god of all pokemon! Zach: I'm going for the evil type, Umbreon Mike: I don't play pokemon, I don't know nothing about it, I know like 7 so I choose Toxicroak xD Derek: i say Darkrai. Tikki: Gliscor TF: Garchomp. Sun: Pikachu. Race: Froakie or however it's spelt <3 Franky: ... Magikarp ... So OP Ifraid: the sarcasm, Mewtwo btw. Mike: Who's the mystery guest!!! 'Liam: Lol you spoiler. The debuter is joining at this elimination... anyways. The winner of the challenge this time is... Franky! no the real winner is Derek. I couldn't possibly like Magikarp :) ' Team Cosmic X Elimination: '''Liam: Yeah just vote already. Sun: *votes Franky* Franky: *Votes TF* Nothing Personal, Sorry TF TF: *votes Franky* Orange: *votes Franky* That should be enough! Tikki: *votes Franky* Liam: Okay since you three have voted and the only possible way for Franky to avoid elimination tonight is if Orange and Tikki vote by 10PM UTC (4PM EST) Good luck until then I guess. kk leave @Franky Episode 5 - Christmas Yay Challenge: Liam: Ho ho ho merry christmas lol. You have to rate christmas'y food. oh btw Jordan and Mabel are here yay. Jordan rejoins his team and mabel goes to the other one. I am such a professional. gg me. Zach: Uhm Soato Soup* with Pom* and rice with a cocos ice and cocktale ice. (the one with a * behind it are Surinamish dishes not very well known in the world) Jordan: I'm back cause yolo;) and Macaroons Orange: Welcome back Jordan! I really love Peppermint Bark, so I choose that! Derek: uhhh...how about...Candy Canes? Mike: Egg Nog.... Just Egg Nog.... and ham... Race: Spiced Pork Sausage?.....idk.....this is hard :| Tikki: Stuffing :D Ifraid: Oreos winter edition. Mabel: I DON'T KNOW CHRISTMAS FOOD I JUST EAT. D: TF: LOTSA SPAGHETTI- *Shot* Uh. Gingerbread Cookies? Ifraid: what just happened? Liam: I hate you all because you made me hungry >:( I decided that Gingerbread Cookies are my fave so TF and his team wins. TF, as the winner of this challenge you get a special new power available in this new stage in the game. You may select one person from your team to go to elimination with the others :O. Race: You're favorizing his team, aren't you? >:(. (lol, jk) TF: Uh, this is hard...........No hard feelings, but I'll pick Tikki to go to elimination. Sorry. Mabel: *snaps fingers* Ooooh. Liam: Damn that must hurt lol. Anyways elimination time. Elimination: Liam: Vote here....yeh Derek: Tikki i guess. Zach: Tikki Mike: Tikki. Mabel: Tikki. Liam: 4/7 votes for Tikki, you're eliminated... Episode 06: Challenge: Liam: This week's rating is...... Total Drama Island Contestants. You pick the best competitor in just Season one, without any relations to future seasons Jordan: Lindsay :) Zach: LeShawna! Mabel: Gwen, duh. It was her season. Mike: Jordan took mine! :P I'm going with Tyler. Ifraid: I HAS SISCAHZ- uhh wait I mean Heather. (CONF) wtf happened out there? (END CONF) Orange: Mr. Coconut Blaze: who else but the winner himself? Owen. Liam: Okay I got enough, My favourite in Total Drama Island was.........Ezekiel um Gwen. Mabel wins for her team. Who will you send to Elimination from your team? Mabel: I choose Mike. He called me fat. 3: JOKING I NOMINATE SOUND! Liam: Alright elimination time. Zach: WHAT!! baby why?!? Elimination: Liam: Go ahead and vote. Jordan: Orange tbh :/ Zach: I don't know if I can vote but I vote off Orange, he knows why. Liam: Well thats two votes for orange, however one more vote for him will eliminate him from the game... Sun: I vote Jordan. Orange: I vote Jordan! Jordan was kidding, he voted Sound Liam: Okay it looks like TF will be the deciding vote, so no time to get votes in... TF: I flipped a coin and I vote............Jordan. Sorry. Jordan: lol @"I flipped a coin" Course you did, I sure it's an alliance other wise you wouldn't just copy the same vote. Nice one :) kbye Liam: k Jordan get out. Episode 07: Liam: Chat if you're still alive :) Derek: I'm alive and living! ;) Elimination Table: Category:Rating Game Series